Tin Man
by AdamEveJunkie
Summary: This is just a short interaction of Grace Holloway and Subject Delta. If they met before Eleanor was changed.


Night wasn't prominent when you lived underwater. The impossible had been standing for years now deep in an ocean. No one wouldn't believe a city deep in the ocean was buzzing with citizens unless they discovered it.

One of the rare news in Rapture was a person finding it. Johnny Topside. Many praise his heroics while others loathe his discovery and for these between they couldn't care less. Grace was one of these people that couldn't care less not that she didn't admire the man's amazing find but how his impact may be on the people of Rapture. Grace hoped good, but when the newspapers slowly stop writing about the diver.

That hope was disappearing as time went by and was replace by other emotions. Emotions of control, oppression, and anger as Rapture's welcoming atmosphere was quickly changing into an unbearable one.

Slowly walking home Grace heard a thump echoed in the glass walls which made her lose her thought. She turned to the sound but heard nothing. Her feet rose as she was about to take a step but then the thump occurred along with a metallic sound of metals rubbing against each other. Grace thought something was playing tricks with her so she allowed a nervous laugh to escape. "Real funny, Larry."

But when no one answered, fear steep in her body as she being to hurry her steps. An orange light shone ahead of her. _What was it?_ She thought as she came to a halt. The light flash and changed to red then orange before a sound of discomfort almost animal-like sounded. _Maybe a whale? Not possible._ Grace slowly proceed to the light that flashed in an alley. Her body press against the wall as she allow her head to lean out quickly.

_A diver suit? No.. Something different.. No one is that tall._

Grace stepped out but when she did. The diver suit moved exposing its large hands which made Grace jump. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Grace announced. Delta relaxed, his hands collapse to his side.

_It was making that sound_.

Grace slowly approach closer to Subject Delta. Her hands touched his helmet which was bolted down to his suit. "Did these creeps at Fontaine did this to you? Mister." Grace asked but she didn't get an answer instead the light of the helmet stayed orange.

"Are you communicatin' by light or something?" Grace looked over the suit. Nothing seem out the ordinary. Grace tried to push Delta to its side, but it was futile. "Ca-" But before Grace could ask Delta turned slightly to his side. His light turned off which set a little panic in Grace. "Someone attack him." Grace scrambled to her feet as she quickly rush to a nearby store.

"Tubes?" She asked frantically. "For what? Ma'am becau-" Grace place her hand up before bolting down one of the small aisles of the store. "Row 4 with plumbing." Grace picked up a few tubes, looking at them closely. _No. No. That will not fit_. Grace smiled as she found the right tube. "Put it on my tap, Eugene." Grace rushed out.

"Got it, Ms. Holloway."

Grace rushed back to the alley, she quickly replace the burnt tubing that was attach to Delta with a fresh one. Grace waited for the man to wake, but there was nothing. No light or movement. "Sor-" An orange light flashed on which made Grace smile. She quickly move to the side as Delta returned to a sitting position. "Hello! Sweetheart." Grace chirped before placing a hand on Delta. "Can you walk?" Grace took Delta's hand, encouraging him to get up.

"Upsy-daisy, mister."

Delta rose up, his hand still extended to Grace as she led him to her apartment. "What are you?" Grace asked as she released Delta's hand. Grace gesture for Delta to sit but nothing emit from him. Cold was best to describe his demeanor.

Grace heard the door open briefly, a slender man entered it. "Gracie, I'm h-" James was surprise by what was in the living room.

"Surprise!"

James shook his head before taking off his fedora. "Where did you find it? No, it doesn't matter. He's going anyway. He can't stay. I'll lose my job." Grace sighed heavily, "Bu-" James quickly took Grace's hand. "I know you always care about others.. That's what I love about you, but we can't keep it.. He might harm you.. No, he might get you hurt."

"Babe, he isn't like that.." Grace looked at Delta before looking back to her lover. "But if your that worried about me.. Then I take him back."

"No, I'll take him." James kissed Grace's hand. "Go get some shut eye. I'll handle this." Grace gave James a kiss before releasing his hand. "Be careful." Grace looked once more at Delta before leaving out.

James approach closer to Delta, "Suchong will not be so please that his subject was out about." James observed Delta closely before placing his fedora back on his head. "I'm not please about it now."


End file.
